Unexpected Companionship
by Genki9
Summary: The memories from Team 7 weren't the only things Sasuke left behind when he joined Orochimaru; he had other goodbyes that needed to be said...Pairing: Sasuke X Household plant...no, I'm not kidding.


I haven't written a fic in about a year. After an incident that happened with my previous fic, I sort of got "fic-writing phobia" or something. But with this little bit, I don't think I'll have to worry about accusations of copyright infringement

Disclaimer: The most valuable thing I own is my bootlegged Togepi plushie that squeaks when you hug it...

Pairings: Sasuke and a Household Plant

* * *

Unexpected Companionship 

By: Genki9

Outside a bedroom window, the sky seemed to be anticipating something negative, as dark clouds rolled by, dark, monstrous. But the mind of the dark-haired boy was a storm of its own, full of turmoil, hesitation, and nostalgic thoughts. He scanned the picture yet another time. Team Seven, with Kakashi at its side. At that time, it seemed as if nothing could break them apart, that they were inseparable together. But times have changed. And Sasuke would have to make drastic decisions to break through these changes...

With a definitive air, he made his way out of his room, and toward the door. He reached for the door and stopped. He'd forgotten something important. _Someone_ important.

Turning around, he saw it, one of his only companions through the chaos that his life had been since the day his clan was murdered.

The corners of his mouth tilted slightly upward he walked over to a medium sized pot.

"Hey," he started, "I almost forgot to water you before I left." Gently lifting a watering can nearby, he evenly dampened the soil surrounding a green plant, with intricately edged leaves and buds just about to bloom. "I'm not sure if...if I'll see you again anytime soon."

The plant seemed to droop a bit at his words.

"But don't worry! I'd never let you wilt! You're-" a hint of desperation entered his hushed voice, "you're a survivor...just like me, all alone with no one else." As if trying to console the plant, he caressed the edge of a leaf with such care, it would've brought some of his admirers to their knees. "But I don't know how you'll make it through without me! I know you need me, and I swore that I'd never leave like—like he did."

He slowly settled down into a comfortable sitting position on the floor beside the plant.

"It's hard to believe how much I've grown to need you, too. You're always here, waiting for me to come home, to listen to me talk. And sometimes, just sitting with you makes me feel less alone. I almost wish you could tell me your troubles so I could return the favor." Smiling sadly, he stuck out his index finger, and softly tickled one of the leaves, which caused the entire plant to shake gently, as if it were laughing.

"I remember when Mom said you wouldn't be able to make it after Father stepped on you. But you pulled through, didn't you?"

"I can't leave you here, but I can't bring you with me. I don't trust anyone with you either. Sakura might do something crazy knowing you were from me. Naruto might eat you by accident, and Kakashi might—well, he just wouldn't take care of you very well." He loved how the curves of the plants leaves caressed his fingers softly. They just fit perfectly.

"You're not going to be by yourself. No...I'll make sure you can be with those who'll love and care for you. And if they don't – well, the foliage around you will have to answer to me, you got that?" He got up, lifted the pot, and proceeded to go outside.

After a few minutes of walking carefully shielding the plant from the worst of the wind that night, he reached a clearing with a medium sized tree, and a few other various plants. Taking out a kunai, he dug a hole in an area slightly shaded by the tree, yet still exposed to some precipitation. With the tenderness of a mother tucking her child in to sleep, Sasuke lifted the plant out of the pot, and placed it in the hole, filled in the gaps, and patting the soil down.

"You're going to grow strong. I'll train hard to do the same. We'll do it together! You and me."

He got up, dusted himself off, and began to walk away. There was another gust of wind; as he turned to look back at the plant, it seemed as if the leaves were reaching out to him.

"I swear," tears began to form, "I promise I'll come back. You'd better not forget me..."

And with that, the avenger slipped into the night, and made his way to the edge of the village...

* * *

Well...this is obviously a crack pairing of some sort. I originally did it for a forum of mine, but decided to post it up, only after it was edited (special thanks to Sara-dono, and my sister!).

I have this strange urge to write something to go after this...but knowing me, it probably won't turn out well at all...

I hope it at least made you smile a bit. Constructive criticism is always welcome, even in the form of flames o.O...

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
